Necromancy(School)
NECROMANCY The school of Necromancy is a very broad subject of study. It not only contains the art of raising the dead, but also shadow magic. Those who go under this school are likely to pick one of the many types of magics, but aren’t restricted to doing more. (A maximum of 2.) Those who practice under hemomancy may NOT practice any other dark art or offensive ability. Necromancers Necromancers focus on manipulating the bodies of dead animals or people to do their bidding. Any dead body is fair game to a necromancer, regardless of decomposition. However, if the body has been cremated, frankensteined together, or is missing far too many parts of the original - the necromancer may NOT raise that body. Starting out, Necromancers can only raise one humanoid body at a time. For animals they can animate one large animal, two medium sized animals, or three small animals. This means that a necromancer cannot have one large animal and three smaller animals with it, instead having to choose wisely which bodies to raise at a time.(The animal(s) and humanoid body cannot be raised at the same time.) Necromancers that practice their craft for a long time will eventually be able to raise more than one humanoid body at a time. The maximum that can be achieved with hard work is currently 5. All bodies raised may only be raised once, as when they are defeated/fulfill their purpose/their time is up, their body will turn into ash. Trying to negate or raise the ashes back up is impossible. A starting necromancer can keep a body ‘alive’ for a whole day at most. When their time is up, they ‘die’ again. Hemomancers Hemomancers are a special type of magic user. Hemomancers are worshippers of Otyx, the god of hatred and fear. Like clerics, they derive their power from their god - giving them the ability to control the blood of themselves and others. Unless extremely powerful and in favor of their god, Hemomancers cannot control the blood of humanoid creatures. Starting out, Hemomancers are granted the gift of using their own blood as weapons. By utilizing their blood made from a small wound they can shape their blood as they please. They can turn it into things such as an axe, sword, or simply turn their blood into needle like projectiles. Once the blood is shaped, it cannot be reused - meaning that the hemomancer cannot cheat the system. Otyx grants hemomancers a special ability - to be able to survive an immense amount of blood loss using their ability. Otyx gives the user a ‘well’ of blood to feed off of. After around 5 pints the well diminishes immensely, making the owner very weak to the point to where anymore use of their magic will flat out kill them.(The well restores upon a long rest and prayer.) As a hemomancer gets better they will no longer need to solely rely on their own blood, instead being able to channel their magic into fresh animal blood instead. (Hemomancers cannot control the animals, just use their blood as ammo.) Those who lose faith in Otyx or renounce the god will suffer significant weakness until their power disappears entirely. If Otyx is killed the art of hemomancy will be lost. ( Small spells like shooting a projectile costs an eighth of a pint of blood. Medium spells like forging a shortsword costs a half of a pint of blood. Large spells like forging a greataxe costs a full pint of blood.) Eldritch Mages Eldritch mages focus on summoning things from a realm called ‘the void’. Their main offensive power comes from summoning things such as corrupted tentacles, void hounds, and other things. While Eldritch mages can tap into this realm, there is no way they can pull themselves or others into this realm. Starting out, Eldritch mages can summon up to two corrupted tentacles at a time. These tentacles can be used to grab opponents, smack them, or distract them. The Eldritch mage must focus on channeling these tentacles otherwise they could easily turn on the one summoning them. Tentacles cannot move from the spot they are summoned, remaining stationary. If cut in twain they shrivel up and disappear - making the caster unable to resummon them until a few hours later. As an eldritch mage improves they may summon two void hounds in place of the tentacles or one void hound and two tentacles. Void hounds are large, purple canines with slick skin and spines along their backs. Upon their heads are long, tendrils in place of ears. Unlike the tentacles - however - the void hound does not need to be channeled the entire time. Instead they will obey the commands of their master. They’re vicious, but easy to kill if struck with a holy weapon or if decapitated. Once the hound(s) die, the caster must wait a full day to be able to summon another. (It takes two full days to be able to summon two hounds.) Shadow Mages Shadow mages practice the art of darkness, using it in a way to deceive others and attack unseen. These magic users work best under the guise of night, harnessing the lack of light for their own personal gain. Shadow mages are weak against light magic - holy or otherwise. Starting out a shadow mage may mask their form in darkness - making them much harder to track to even those with night vision. Naturally shadow mages can see very well in darkness, but can be easily blinded by other forms of light. Their primary spell is a shadow bolt - a purplish black ball of plasma that they can sling at the target. When properly aimed, a shadow bolt can blind their enemy with the shadows. The bolt itself has a kick to it, knocking a target backwards if hit in succession. As shadow mages improve they can step into a shadow and teleport within a 20 foot distance of another shadow. If there are no other shadows within that radius they may not teleport. During nighttime this ability has few limits lest the area be lit unnaturally. (Ie torches.) With improvement they also may learn the ability to shroud the area in black mist that blows out any candles lit within a 10 foot radius. The mist will dissipate with strong winds and is useless out in the middle of the open if the sun is out.